Cambiando la historia
by Bavilso
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Jellal, Erza aparece en el universo de Dragon Ball. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que el torneo finalizo, el vencedor fue un joven que se hacía llamar así mismo Goku, que no solo consiguió coronarse como el hombre más fuerte sino que gracias a su triunfo, salvo al mundo de la amenaza que representaba el demonio Picollo. Tras finalizar el combate y recuperar sus fuerzas gracias a una semilla senzu, se despidió de sus amigos con la promesa de volverlos a ver pronto, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar…

…

En la montaña Paoz un joven de cabello color negro, con puntas, despierta tras escuchar un estruendo y sentir posteriormente una presencia poderosa cerca de su hogar, luego de despabilarse un poco rápidamente busca su tradicional gi de color naranja entre sus cosas, y sale fuera de su casa.

— ¿Que habrá sido aquello? ¿Será de nuevo Picollo? No, es imposible no logro sentir ninguna presencia malvada— Se dijo Goku para posteriormente llamar a su nube voladora— Bien lo mejor será ir a ver.

Luego de unos minutos el saiyajin llega al lugar del incidente, para posteriormente descender de su nube y ponerse a investigar, tras pisar el suelo intenta sentir el ki de aquella persona, descubriendo que él dueño de aquella energía se encuentra muy debilitabo, tras eso dirige su atención a un cráter cerca de la zona. Sin vacilar de un salto entra dentro, y debido a la gran polvareda del lugar opta por sentir nuevamente el ki del sujeto, tras esto encuentra a la persona responsable de aquel desastre y la carga entre sus brazos elevándose fuera del cráter.

Tras salir con cuidado la coloca en el suelo, llevándose una sorpresa al notar que no era ningún demonio o un villano, por el contario se encuentra con una joven de cabello color escarlata, que viste un hakama y tan solo unos vendajes algo desgastados en su parte posterior.

—Bien, lo mejor será que valla a ver si encuentro una semilla senzu—Tras decir esto Goku carga a la joven en sus brazos, llama a su nube y se dirige de vuelta a su hogar.

…

Erza Abre sus ojos lentamente, una vez abiertos comprueba que no se encuentra en su cuarto de Fairy Hills, ni tampoco en el gremio, intenta levantarme pero siente su cuerpo algo pesado que le impide el movimiento, intenta verificar aquello pero solo al notar que se encuentra vistiendo una camiseta azul, y que encima no se encuentra nada, empieza a creer que aquello seria la prenda, luego quita de su cabeza aquel pensamiento, es imposible, una prenda no puede pesar tanto, ni siquiera su armadura cotidiana pesaba lo mismo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se reincorporo, intentando recordar cómo es que ha terminado en este lugar, recuerda la lucha contra su viejo amigo Jellal y el momento en que tuvo que entrar dentro del Etherion para salvar a sus amigos, una duda pasa por su cabeza ¿no debería estar muerta? Tras esto solo supone que fue suerte, e intenta pensar una manera de averiguar cómo llegar a casa primero.

Un ruido capta su atención ¿Qué será aquello? Comprueba el lugar, hasta descubrir el provenir de aquel sonido, gira sobre su cuerpo para percatarse de que no es la única en la cama, al parecer un hombre de cabellos negros está durmiendo plácidamente a su lado— ¡Un momento! ¿¡Acaso he dormido con este sujeto!? ¡Maldición! necesito respuestas ahora mismo— pensó la maga.

Luego de ello, de un golpe en la cabeza despierta al joven.

—Ay ay ay —Grito Goku mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza— ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

— ¿¡Es lo único que vas a decir!? ¡Despierto completamente confundida, al lado de un maldito extraño! Y ¿¡Es lo único que sabes decir!?— Grito Erza completamente cabreada por la confusión.

—Pero no soy ningún extraño, mi nombre es Goku— Contesto el Saiyajin ladeando su cabeza a un costado.

— ¿¡Y quien pregunto tu nombre!? Rápido, explica porque estabas durmiendo en la cama.

—Pues… ¿Porque es mía? —Respondió un Goku completamente confundido por dicha pregunta.

— ¿Estás diciendo que dormimos juntos? —Pregunto la maga confundida.

—Si

Erza observa al joven y al no notar signo de mentira en su voz, decide confiar en él, para luego pensar el ¿Cómo es que paso de luchar contra Jellal a terminar en la cama de un completo desconocido? Hasta que un que otra idea pasa por su cabeza, eso significa que…

—Oye…Goku, ¿tú y yo dormimos juntos no es cierto?

—Ya dije que si— Contesto Goku.

—Entonces… ¿tú y yo lo hicimos?— Volvió a preguntar Erza con temor a recibir una respuesta.

— ¿Hacer que?— Pregunto el saiyajin con una leve confusión en su rostro. Luego de ello la maga cubre su leve sonrojo con la intención de no indagar más sobre el tema, luego hablaría mejor con el saiyajin.

— ¿De todas formas como he terminado aquí? ¿Tienes idea?

—Yo te traje— Respondió Goku mientras se señalaba— Te encontré cerca de casa luego de escuchar algo explotar—agrego.

¿Explosión? Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué la torre paraíso exploto? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! Recuerdo haberme fusionado con el Etherion para impedir que eso suceda, ¿Estarán bien mis compañeros? —Pensó la maga— Erza rápidamente hace otra pregunta.

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida!? —Pregunto preocupada la maga por la seguridad de sus amigos.

—Pues creo que… —Dijo Goku mientras contaba con sus dedos intentando recordar bien, luego de ello coloca sus manos en señal de triunfa— Una noche—Respondió el Saiyajin tras hallar una respuesta.

Tras escuchar eso Erza se encuentra un poco aliviada, ya que eso quiere decir que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla, con la idea en mente de volver a su gremio y comprobar que sus amigos se encuentran, opta por primero averiguar en donde se encuentra.

— ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Sabes si estamos cerca de Magnolia?

— ¿Magnolia? —Pregunto Goku sin comprender a que se refiere la maga— Ahora estamos en la Montaña Paoz.

¿Montaña Paoz? La maga algo confundida al nunca haber escuchado dicho lugar, en alguno de sus viajes, se pregunta si ¿Estará cerca de Magnolia?

— ¿No conoces un gremio Llamado Fairy Tail? —Volvió a preguntar la maga.

— ¿Fairy Tail? —Pregunto Goku sin entender a la maga, luego de ello lleva sus manos a la cabeza intentando recordar algo— ¡Ah ya se! Luego del torneo Bulma nos invitó a comer, a un lugar con ese mismo nombre, ¿Eres cocinera? ¡Eso es Genial! ¡La comida de ese lugar era muy deliciosa!

Erza sabía que en su gremio se ofrecen comidas y bebidas, pero… dudada mucho de que sean reconocidos por ser un restaurante. Fairy Tail es sinónimo de destrozos, aunque esto último no era algo que le daba orgullo reconocer a la maga.

—No, me refiero a un Gremio de Magos llamado Fairy Tail, Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y soy una maga de Clase S del Gremio de Magos más grande de todo Fiore ¿De verdad nunca has escuchado de nosotros?

— ¿Magos? Pero… tú no tienes sombrero, ni usas una varita ¿de verdad eres un mago?

Tras esto una vena empieza a marcarse en la frente de la maga, mientras intenta relajarse contando hasta diez, luego de encontrarse más calmada vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿De verdad no conoces a Fairy Tail?

—Ya dije que fui con mis amigos, y que su comida era deliciosa— Respondió Goku recordando la vez en la que fue con sus amigos al restaurante.

— ¡No estoy hablando del dichoso restaurante! ¡Estoy Hablando de Fairy Tail! ¡El gremio de magos más grande de todo Fiore! ¡No de un maldito lugar de comidas! —Tras descargar su ira contra Goku, y ver como este solo se levanta de la cama para ir afuera de la habitación, solo hace cabrear más a la maga que sin titubear invoca una espada y la lanza contra el Saiyajin, el cual la esquiva con relativa facilidad— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque te vas si sigo hablando!?

—Bulma me dijo que cuando una mujer está enojada, es porque quiere tiempo a solas— Se limitó a responder Goku— Además tengo hambre— Agrego. Luego de ello, la maga se levanta de la cama intentando arremeter contra el joven, pese al esfuerzo que le lleve moverse debido al peso de la camiseta, para invocar otra espada y colocarla en la yugular del Saiyajin, que solo la observa confundido, hasta que un gruñido proveniente de la maga entra en escena cortando el tenso ambiente— ¿Ves? También tienes hambre— Tras decir eso solo recibe un puñetazo en señal de respuesta.

…

Erza no podría encontrarse más sorprendida o ¿asqueada? Por la situación, frente a ella el joven que la ayudo se encuentra, comiendo o mejor dicho devorando un pez de aproximadamente el triple de alto, lo sorprendente es la habilidad con la que da grandes bocados y no se ve afectado por las espinas de dicho pez, es más hábilmente las coloca a un costado mientras continua haciendo desaparecer su comida. Aunque hay que decir que es realmente delicioso, hace tiempo no probaba algo igual de rico, por lo general su dieta se basa en comer cosas dulces, dejando de lado la carne y otros alimentos, de todas formas esto le hace recordar un poco Natsu, solo que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego generalmente no come tanta cantidad.

—Bien ¡ya estoy lleno! ¡Ahora a entrenar!

Sin decir otra palabra el joven deja de lado su comida para comenzar a realizar flexiones con una sola mano, utilizando un solo dedo mientras repetía constantemente «uno y dos». Tras terminar de comer, Erza continua viéndolo ejercitar, al parecer está familiarizado con dicho esquema de ejercicios, pasada la media hora ve como por fin termina, y se sienta de brazos cruzados sobre el suelo, ¿Estará meditando? Se pregunta. Tras un tiempo y al necesitar indicaciones para llegar al gremio, intenta de nuevo hablar con él, a lo mejor quizás obtenga alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

—Bien. Ya hemos terminado de comer, ¿Puedes darme algunas indicaciones? Por favor— Tras decir eso la maga se queda observando al joven, que parece no inmutarse por la presencia de Erza, irritada por no recibir una respuesta vuelve a preguntar—Oye, ¿estas escuchando? —Sin recibir respuesta y cansada por dicho acto termina por alzar la voz— ¡Oye te estoy hablando!

Un Goku aturdido va abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mientras dirige su vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz —Oye, ¿Por qué gritas? Estaba meditando.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —Ordeno la maga.

— ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó el saiyajin para apto después levantarse del suelo y sacudir su gi.

Sin saber que responder, murmura las primeras palabras que vienen a su cabeza— Porque si— impuso la maga— ¿Acaso no es normal ayudar a alguien en apuros? —Agrego.

Pasados los minutos el Saiyajin cae en cuenta sobre las palabras dichas por la maga para asentir— Tienes razón, mi abuelito siempre decía que debía ayudar a las personas en apuros.

—Bien entonces dime como llegar a Fairy Tail, Por favor.

— ¿Al restaurante? ¿Pero no acabas de comer? O ¿Sigues teniendo hambre? —Pregunto el Saiyajin confundido por el pedido.

— ¡Por última vez que no es un restaurante! ¡Es un gremio de Magos! ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Fiore si o no? — El saiyajin niega con la cabeza— ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa cómo llegar?

— Tengo a una amiga llamada Bulma, ella es una genio ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

La maga solo asiente, de esta forma puede que encuentre alguna forma de llegar al gremio, solo espera que dicha amiga no sea como el joven saiyajin, de otra manera algo le indica que rodaran cabezas.

—Bien, estaré agradecida.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! acabo de ser revivido por las esferas del dragón, bueno en realidad no, pero tiene algo de verdad lo que dije. Sucede que hace tiempo se rompió la... bueno no recuerdo el nombre la cuestión es que mi Net había muerto así que tuve que llevarla para arreglar, y por ende como escribo por aquí no pude subir ningún capitulo, en fin prometo subir seguido ahora, ya no tengo excusas jaja y con respecto a la historia aproveche para plantearla así que en el siguiente capitulo les daré los detalles, así que sin mas que decir agradezco el apoyo, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo en el cual responderé a sus comentarios.

Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Tres son multitud?

Erza se encontraba confundida, hace poco había despertado en cama de un joven, y ahora se encontraba a punto de ¿volar en una nube?, al principio cuando Goku había comentado que irían volando hacia la casa de su amiga, por la cabeza de la maga pasaron decenas de maneras de viajar de esa forma, incluso no le habría sorprendido que el joven volara después de todo venia de una tierra de magos, pero jamás pensó que una simple nube dorada sería una manera factible de viajar. Lo primero que pensó es que ese hombre le estaba jugando una broma, y no, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas ahora.

—Oye Goku, ¿de verdad esto es seguro? —preguntó la maga señalando la nube.

—Sí, solo salta encima de ella y listo.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar la joven aun desconcertada por la situación.

Goku solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras la maga aun con el presentimiento de que no será una buena idea, opta por finalmente saltar, para posteriormente al estar en contacto con la susodicha nube, atravesarla y caer al áspero suelo, segundos después agarra al joven del cuello molesta por haber sido engañada.

—¡Mentiste!

—Yo no mentí. —Se defendió el Saiyajin, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado.

— ¿Entonces porque no he podido subir? —preguntó Erza mientras aflojaba el agarre del joven.

—Solo aquellos de corazón puro pueden subir en la nube voladora. Ves —dijo Goku mientras saltaba encima de la nube —, ¿Eso significa que eres mala? —añadió mientras se quedaba observándola de cuclillas encima de la nube.

Erza ignorando por completo su pregunta, salta colocándose detrás del joven y se sostiene de su cintura, mientras Goku continua observándola por detrás del hombro.

—¿Qué sigues mirando? Solo llévame de una vez.

—Pero…es molesto si te estas sosteniendo.

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que haga entonces?! —dijo la maga alzando la voz alterada por la situación.

Goku solo suspira para posteriormente darle la orden a su nube de volar, y rápidamente despegar, Erza sorprendida por impulso se sostiene más del cuerpo del muchacho mientras ambos van rumbo hacia la casa de Bulma.

…

Después de ir volando por un tiempo la maga se encontraba maravillada por los paisajes, en sus misiones había estado en todo tipos de lugares, desde bellísimas playas hasta inmensos bosques, e incluso en lugares no muy agraciados, pero debido a que tenía trabajo por hacer, no tenía tiempo para estar disfrutando de los mismos, pero ahora completamente relajada y con el suave viento acariciando sus mejillas, se encontraba en pleno júbilo.

Volvió a ver al joven, debido al viento su cabello se encontraba inútilmente molestando en su frente, mientras Goku batallaba sin descanso intentando acomodarlo, pero su rival era un duro y tenaz contrincante, ya que cada vez que su acompañante lo acomodaba se volvía a desordenar, y así sucesivamente una y otra vez. Erza rio al ver al joven resignado por perder su batalla, y agradeció el hecho de no estar en su posición.

—Oye Goku ¿Falta mucho?

—Estamos cerca, ya dentro de poco veremos la ciudad. Mira —dijo Goku señalando unos edificios circulares y rascacielos que se veían en el horizonte.

Erza se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido por los enormes edificios, los de Magnolia eran de un tamaño más reducido en comparación a estos, e incluso en todo el Reino de Fiore muy pocas veces había visto con sus ojos edificios con ese tipo de arquitectura, Erza pensó que la amiga de Goku debía de ser una persona muy adinerada para vivir en dicho lugar, aunque no comprendía bien por qué los edificios eran de esa forma.

¿Sera cuestión de gustos? —pensó la maga.

—Erza, ya llegamos —dijo el saiyajin.

…

Habían aterrizado en un jardin, este era enorme y lleno de vegetación, pero la maga sin darle importancia y agudizando un poco sus odios, escucho leves murmullos y risas provenir de la cercanía, busca con la mirada a Goku quien no se encontraba a su alrededor, y sin saber qué hacer se limitó a buscarlo hasta que logro dar con su paradero, y fue corriendo en su búsqueda.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? —preguntó la maga una vez había logrado alcanzarlo.

—Creía que me estabas siguiendo.

Cuando la joven estaba a punto de replicar, Goku siguió caminando, y Erza llevando una mano hacia su frente, solo decidió seguir sus pasos en silencio, mientras mantenía cierta distancia ya que si lo escuchaba hablar de nuevo seguramente se molestaría con él. Ese hombre tenía una capacidad innata para hacerla cabrear al instante.

Pasados unos minutos Goku se detiene y levanta su mano en señal de saludo, para que al poco tiempo aparezca una joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un vestido corto de color turquesa. Erza no alcanza a escuchar lo que ambos estaban platicando, y para darles tiempo a solas decide aguardar en silencio y no interrumpir, tiempo después la joven de cabello celeste fija su atención en ella, para apto después acercarse con Goku a su lado.

—Hola, me llamo Bulma. Goku me acaba de comentar que necesitas ayuda, en este momento estoy celebrando mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿te molestaría esperar a que termine la fiesta primero? —dijo la joven peliazul brindándole una cálida sonrisa a la maga.

—Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, y en cuanto a tu pregunta me parece bien esperare a que concluya la fiesta —respondió Erza mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de saludo—. Le ruego me disculpe las molestias.

—Descuida, eres un conocido de Goku así que no hay problema, por favor acompáñame quisiera saber más de ti, así que ven conmigo a la fiesta ¿Si? —contestó Bulma sonriente.

—Pero… —intentó decir la joven pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida por Bulma, quien tomándola del brazo consigue llevarla a rastras hacía la fiesta.

—Sin peros, querías mi ayuda ¿no? Entonces ven —dijo Bulma sin darle tiempo a replicar a la joven.

—Oye Bulma ¿de verdad hoy es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Goku mirando a su amiga de la infancia quien para su sorpresa cumplía años.

—¡Cielos Goku! ¿¡Estás diciendo que no sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños!? —gritó Bulma mientras soltando a la maga se acercaba a encarar a su viejo y despistado amigo.

—Tú sabes como soy —dijo Goku en su defensa.

—Tú nunca cambiaras. —Bulma solo suspira, y ve con una sonrisa al joven—. En fin hay mucha comida esperándote, por favor pasa Goku —murmuró.

…

Los tres cruzaron la puerta de la corporación siendo atendidos por unos robots. Pasaron de largo y siguieron el trayecto, dejando a una maga de cabellos carmesí confundida por aquellas máquinas de apariencia extraña, intento preguntar sobre ello pero rápidamente al ver como sus nuevos amigos continuaban caminando, decidió que preguntaría por aquello luego.

Al poco tiempo la joven peliazul se detiene frente a una puerta enorme, con grandes decorados de flores a sus costados, tras esto Bulma acompañada del saiyajin la cruzan y luego viendo como Erza continuaba de pie frente a la imponente puerta, la científica le hace señas para que la siguiera, en respuesta la maga agacha la cabeza e ingresa a dicho lugar.

El salón era inmenso inclusive superaba en tamaño a su gremio, erza se encontraba sorprendida de que dicho lugar pudiese encontrarse dentro de una casa que a primera vista no parecía ser tan grande, volvió a escuchar las mismas voces y risas pero ahora a mayor volumen, casi por instinto coloca una mano en su pecho al sentir la calidez que solo el gremio de magos al cual pertenecía lograba brindarle. Agudiza sus oídos para encontrar el origen de aquellas voces hasta vislumbrar a un pequeño grupo de personas quienes se encontraban aun en pleno festejo, ignorando el hecho de que la puerta por la que ingresaron fue abierta.

—¡Hola chicos! —gritó el saiyajin al verlos.

Todos los allí presentes pararon por completo sus risas, Erza comenzaba a impacientarse al parecer su compañero no era bien recibido en dicho lugar. Un silencio se apodero por completo del lugar, todos los presentes eran incapaces de decir alguna palabra, hasta que un joven calvo señalando a Goku con el dedo índice mientras lo miraba y hacía gestos confusos dijo:

—G-goku. —Su voz temblaba, y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear debido a que el muchacho aun no parpadeaba—. Es increíble, ¡No has olvidado el cumpleaños de Bulma! —gritó sorprendido por la presencia de su amigo.

—Pues, con respecto a eso si lo he olvidado —dijo Goku en respuesta—-, ¿no es así Bulma? Acabo de enterarme.

La nombrada asiente, desencadenando la risa de sus amigos y el alivio de la maga al notar que había malinterpretado las cosas.

En el lugar se encontraban Krilin, Yamcha, El maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar y por último los padres de Bulma, y tras esto todos se acercan a Goku para darle la bienvenida, el calvo de estatura inferior al promedio palmeaba la espalda de su amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamientos, el antiguo ladrón mantenía su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro al ver a su amigo y antiguo rival, mientras su inseparable compañero de apariencia similar a un Gato se encontraba flotando a su lado, lo cual a primera instancia no sorprendió a Erza, ya que su gremio contaba con un amigable felino que también podía volar, pero la diferencia era que mientras Happy necesitaba de su magia Aera para invocar alas y poder volar, este muy para su sorpresa tan solo lo hacía flotando. Luego se encontraba el Viejo maestro quien ahora estaba sentado junto a su compañero de Kame House en forma de cerdo mientras observaba a su antiguo y habilidoso antiguo alumno. Todos tenían algo en común, y ese era el fuerte vínculo de amistad que poseían y que fue forjado durante años de sincera amistad.

Por esa razón Erza no podía seguir ahí, ese no era su lugar, necesitaba volver a su gremio más que a nada, ahí sería igual de bien recibida que aquel joven, por lo que dándose vuelta estaba dispuesta a irse. «Tres son multitud» pensaba la maga, hasta que unas cálidas y ásperas manos producto al duro entrenamiento la tomaron desprevenida y sin darse cuenta la arrastraron consigo dejando a la maga confundida.

—Chicos —dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa—, les presento a Erza ella es mi nueva amiga.

Erza como pocas veces en su vida se encontraba nerviosa, la mirada de todos estaban clavadas en ella, lo cual casi por instinto la hizo encogerse más en sí misma, haciéndola sentir débil. Lo cual contrastaba con su forma de ser en batalla, así que la maga quien en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, la levanta para hacerles frente. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue recibida por ningún par de ojos acusadores, o miradas de desprecio, en cambio lo que recibió fueron las sonrisas de los amigos del joven a su lado quien aún seguía manteniendo sujetado su brazo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, repitiendo el mismo patrón cada uno se acercó para saludar a la joven, con la diferencia de que el maestro se había levantado de su asiento junto a Oolong para examinar a la chica más de cerca, mientras el padre de Bulma ocupaba el asiento vacante luego de una jornada de arduo trabajo siendo acompañado por su bella esposa de cabellera rubia.

En ese momento Erza tuvo el presentimiento de que había hecho nuevos amigos, pero algo le decía que decir cuidarse de las intenciones de aquel hombre de edad avanzada similar al maestro de su gremio.


End file.
